The Hero King 2: Rayman's Pride (James Graham's Style)
Here is James Graham's sixty fifth movie spoof of The Hero King 2: Rayman's Pride. Cast * Simba - Rayman * Nala - Ly the Fairy * Timon - Bill the Saddle Tank Engine Twin * Pumbaa - Ben the Saddle Tank Engine Twin * Young Kiara - Numbuh 3 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Adult Kiara - Tillie the Little Engine That Could * Young Kovu - Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Adult Kovu - Casey Jr the Circus Engine * Zira - Heather (Total Drama) * Nuka - Dr. N Gin (Crash Bandicoot) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *The Hero King 2: Rayman's Pride (James Graham's Style) Part 1. *The Hero King 2: Rayman's Pride (James Graham's Style) Part 2. *The Hero King 2: Rayman's Pride (James Graham's Style) Part 3. *The Hero King 2: Rayman's Pride (James Graham's Style) Part 4. *The Hero King 2: Rayman's Pride (James Graham's Style) Part 5. *The Hero King 2: Rayman's Pride (James Graham's Style) Part 6. *The Hero King 2: Rayman's Pride (James Graham's Style) Part 7. *The Hero King 2: Rayman's Pride (James Graham's Style) Part 8. Trivia *Bill and Ben will be double-heading with a freight train with ten freight cars and a caboose throughout the entire movie. *Casey Jr will be pulling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose throughout the entire movie. *Tillie will be pulling her Birthday Train cars throughout the entire movie. *Bulstrode will be floating on the sea throughout the entire movie. Category:James Graham Category:The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Movie Spoof Category:The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Movie Spoofs